


Alone Time

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Seduction, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,235 One shot 2k3<br/>Summary: Raph only thought he wanted the lair to himself for the evening.<br/>Pairing: Raph/Mikey<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

            It wasn’t often that Raph got the lair all to himself.  Usually he was the one leaving when his need for space became overwhelming.

            This was one of those rare nights though when his family had gone topside to do some junkyard scavenging and would be out for hours.  Master Splinter was in need of certain items and had accompanied the brothers, which was the main reason Raph hadn’t gone along.

            It wasn’t that Raph didn’t want to be around his father, it was that scrounging through heaps of garbage was Don’s thing, not Raph’s.  He usually went because Don tended to be distracted during his ‘shopping’ trip and someone had to watch his shell.  Since Master Splinter was better at that than any of them, Raph had succumbed to the lure of a completely empty lair.

            Popping the top on a cold beer, Raph headed towards the television array.  Tonight he was going to watch some mixed martial arts with the volume cranked up as loud as Don’s fancy speaker system would go, something he couldn’t do when anyone else was around.

            The remote was sitting on the dining table and Raph scooped it up, clicking the TV screens to life as he took a drink from his can.  Moving around the couch, Raph lowered the can and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand before changing the television channel.

            It was as Raph was about to sit down that he noticed Michelangelo sprawled on the couch.  His brother’s head was propped up on the couch arm, headphones on and one leg slung over the back.

            Frowning, Raph sank down onto the other end of the couch and then slapped Mikey’s other leg to get his brother’s attention.

            Mikey lifted one earpiece away from his head and said, “What?”

            “Why are ya’ here?” Raph asked in a tone that conveyed his displeasure.

            Quirking an eye ridge, Mikey said, “Um, ‘cause this is where I live.”

            Swallowing his irritation, Raph said, “I thought ya’ were going with the others on a junkyard run.”

            Waving a dismissive hand in the air, Mikey said, “Nah.  I got out of it at the last minute.  It went from sounding like fun to sounding like work as soon as Master Splinter pulled out that list of things he needs.”

            “Yeah?  Well ya’ was supposed ta be gone so I could have the lair ta myself.  I’m turning my show up as loud as I can and I want ta enjoy it in peace.  If ya’ leave now ya’ can catch up with the others,” Raph announced.

            “Dude, go ahead with what you planned on doing,” Mikey told him, unfazed by the not so subtle hint to get lost.  “I’ve got my headphones on and some sweet tunes to keep me company.  You won’t bother me.”

            “That ain’t the problem,” Raph said hotly.  “Ya’ better not bother me.”

            “You won’t even know I’m here,” Mikey responded, lowering the earpiece and running his thumb over the volume control on his iPod.

            Raph’s glare would have been scary if Mikey’s eyes had been open.  As soon as his music started up, Mikey’s lids drifted shut and he appeared for all the world like a turtle lost in his own private paradise.

            After a few minutes Raph started to relax.  Since it appeared that Mikey really was trying to stay low-profile, Raph turned his attention to the TV and the full combat match that was already underway.  With a satisfied grunt, he turned the sound up loud enough so that he could feel the crowd’s roars shake the floor under his feet.

            It wasn’t long before Raph realized that the floor wasn’t the only thing that was shaking.  When he noticed the couch vibrating under his rear end, Raph looked over at Mikey and saw that his brother had begun to move his body to the music he was listening to.

            Frowning at the distraction, Raph started to say something but the words didn’t make it out of his mouth.  Instead, Raph froze as he watched Mikey’s gyrations, especially the way his hips rolled against the cushions.

            The television was suddenly forgotten as Raph stared in mesmerized fascination at his brother’s twitching lower half.  It wasn’t long before portions of his own lower half began to respond.

            Then Mikey’s tail started to thump against the couch and Raph lost it.  Twisting sideways, Raph all but lunged at his brother, his cock tumbling into the open as he pinned Mikey down.

            All Mikey had time to do was squeak before Raph’s tongue invaded his mouth.  With his arms trapped by Raph’s hands, Mikey couldn’t even remove his headphones.

            Raph’s dripping cock slid across Mikey’s lower scutes, sliding down between his legs before the questing tip found the opening under Mikey’s tail.  Though he usually took the time to prep his brother before mounting him, Raph tossed a silent thanks to whoever had designed turtles to be self-lubricating.  The copious liquids sheathing his cock made sliding into Mikey easy enough as long as he moved slowly.

            Mikey’s churr told Raph that he was using the proper amount of caution.  By the time Raph had pushed himself all of the way inside his brother, Mikey’s penis had made an appearance.

            With a lust filled grin, Raph began to thrust.  He could feel the pounding bass of Mikey’s music through his plastron and found himself subconsciously moving to the beat.

            Mikey’s groans and churrs were an accompaniment to the music that vibrated through Raph’s entire body and lit a fire in his gut.  He could feel Mikey lifting his hips to meet each of Raph’s thrusts, the younger turtle’s cock bouncing between them.

            Raph shifted his balance to one forearm so that his free hand could catch hold of Mikey’s dick.  Clamping down on it with just the right amount of force, Raph jacked his brother quickly, knowing from experience that they were both close to the edge.

            Mikey tipped over first.  Crying out Raph’s name, Mikey climaxed, spraying cum all over himself and Raph’s hand.  His jerking spasms were enough to set off Raph’s orgasm, the larger turtle plunging into Mikey’s ass one last time before releasing his load.

            It was several minutes before Raph’s erection receded to the point where it could slip out of Mikey’s body.  By then he’d caught his breath enough to lift off of Mikey and sit back, allowing his brother room to move.

            Other than tucking himself away, turning off his music, and pulling his headphones down, Mikey didn’t alter his prone position.  Raph leaned against the opposite couch arm, observing Mikey’s sleepy eyes as his pulse finally began to slow.

            “I didn’t hurt ya’ did I?” Raph asked.  “I mean from going in without prepping ya’ first.”

            “Nope,” Mikey answered.  A sly grin crept across his face.  “I thought about doing it ahead of time, but I thought you’d notice.”

            “This whole thing was a set up?”  Raph tried to fix his brother with an indignant look, but he was too sated to do more than appear perturbed.

            Mikey shrugged.  “Do you blame me?  You know how hard it is for us to find some alone time together around here.”

            Raph had to admit he was right.  Having the lair to himself would have been nice, but this was infinitely better, and certainly more satisfying.


End file.
